tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Holds
The Four Holds is a book added by the mod Falskaar. It chronicles the history of the island of Falskaar and the creation of its four Holds. Content The great land of Falskaar is divided into four holds, though collectively there are only two true ruling parties. The four holds are Amber hold, Staalgarde hold, the Northern hold, and the Falskaar hold. Each has existed since near the discovery of Falskaar, though due to the Borvaldur's position of power, and lack of ruler in the Northern region, Falskaar can be classified more accurately as having two holds, and an un-ruled area. The most important hold is Amber hold. This hold is the Western plateau that houses the village of Amber Creek. It's borders were defined in the second year of the Third Era when, upon sealing the Heart of the Gods in its hidden chamber, Olav Borvaldur left Borvald and headed west. He founded Amber Creek, named after the rich amount of amber that was to be found in the nearby waterway. However, over the next few years all the amber was removed, and the small creek became void of the rare resource. Over the years, without the Amber to resists the waters wear, the creek basin grew considerably, and eroded into a far larger river. Thus, ironically today it's a large river that contains no amber. Amber Creek serves as the capital of the Amber Hold, named accordingly. It also contains a few notable structures including Bailun Priory and the old Hjorgunnar mansion, which was sacked in 4E 100, and now sits vacant. However, the most notable structure is of course the Mzubthand temple that lays just northwest of Amber Creek. It is through this temple that the original Nords arrived in Falskaar at the end of the Second Era. Then there is the smallest hold, called Staalgarde Hold. It was created along with the founding of the city of Staalgarde in the second year of the Third Era. This hold rests on the far Eastern side of Falskaar, opposite of Amber Hold. It is secluded, and barren, boasting mostly open plains. It is the only commonly inhabited land in Falskaar that is not ruled by the Borvaldurs, mainly due to the bad blood between them and the Unnvaldrs. They created Staalgarde, or the Steel Keep (Named after the large reserves of ore it was built on) and used it to raise their armies and forge their weapons, hell bent on overthrowing the Borvaldur throne. The largest hold is Falskaar hold, founded in 896 of the Second Era when the people built Borvald and officially named the land. At the time, it contained all of Southern Falskaar, though in 3E 2, with the founding of the Staalgarde and Amber holds, its size was reduced by almost half. It is still the largest and most populated hold in Skyrim. Despite having the largest city, and its own Jarl, it is mostly ruled by the Borvaldurs as well. Though they do have the right to declare independent decisions, the rarely do, honouring the throne of the Borvaldurs and effectively making the Amber Hold and Falskaar Hold, one region, as it is governed and policed by the same body. The remaining hold is the Northern Hold. It is the area of Falskaar that remains unaffected by the mysterious powers of the Heart of the Gods. It is a freezing barren region that few inhabit. it has no cities, and most of what occurs there is unknown, as travel between it and more hospitable regions of Falskaar is rare. All that is known is that only the most thick-skinned resistant Nords inhabit its rigid peeks. it however is also the land the most of Olav's Journey occurred in, and it houses the Temple of the gods, a Monolith that rises on the highest peak above Falskaar. It is where the great Olav Borvaldur was given the Heart of the Gods by the avatar of Shor, and it is the where the pools of life are held. There are no accounts of people entering the temple, and it is belived that the only many to ever step foot in it, was Olave, almost 600 years ago. In-Game The Four Holds page 1.jpg The Four Holds page 2.jpg The Four Holds page 3.jpg The Four Holds page 4.jpg The Four Holds page 5.jpg The Four Holds page 6.jpg The Four Holds page 7.jpg Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Items Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Books